A New Motivation
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: He needed a new apprentice. But this time he would find someone more capable. They needed to be agile, cunning, hostile. Someone like…Robin. Maybe he didn’t need a new apprentice. Maybe he just needed a new…‘motivation.’
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Peoples,**

**Ha, I am back. You all thought I disappeared forever didn't you? You thought wrong. **

**Alright, I have some rules. Number 1) this is a RavenxRobin story. If you don't like the pairing then why are you reading it? You are just trying to cover up that you like raexrob. I will not accept flames on this pairing. You can send me flames on anything else, I think they are funny. If I do get a flame then I will laugh at you. I will go to your house and laugh at you. 2) Please for all you worth review. The website shows us how many people go on our stories and not even half review. I don't care if you say one word. Or one letter. Anything.**

**I know, short. The next chapters will be a little longer. I'm blabbering too much…hope you like.**

He was alive. Shaken, yes, but nevertheless alive. The walk home had been slow and aching. It was strange to have flesh and blood again after spending almost half a year as a demonic skeleton.

He kicked open the door to his hideout. With a painful screech it fell to the ground sending hundreds of dust particles in the air. He coughed. He had forgotten that he had lungs now. As it settled he looked around to what damage had been done.

Everything was the way it had been. A little screw missing here, a gear there. His screen was broken. Oh well, they could be easily repaired. But he still had his supercomputer. The gears were still in place and the generator was still working. Yet something was missing. He turned around and ran into another computer sending a nerve of pain up his leg. Pain, he had forgotten what it felt like. Maybe there _was _something good about being an immortal carcass. He took a closer look at the CPU. It was the processor to control Terra.

Terra. He spat her name with distaste. That ungrateful little brat. He taught her everything he knew and yet she still defied him. Somehow he had a knack for picking insolent, disrespectful apprentices.

An apprentice. He needed a new apprentice. But this time he would find someone more capable. Not as emotional or as weak as Terra. They needed to be agile, cunning, and hostile. Someone like…Robin. Maybe he didn't need a new apprentice. Maybe he just needed a new…'motivation.'

A plan began to form in his head. He would have his apprentice and there would be no way for Robin to escape this time. He smiled under his mask and turned to his main computer.

"Computer: Begin phase one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya peoples,**

**Well, thanks to all the FOUR people who reviewed. Don't worry it will get better I swear so please review.I don't care if it is a LETTER.The chapters are going to be kinda short so don't expect to havefifty billion pagesevery chapter. But don't fret that also means I will update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**On with the show!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans Go!"

It was a simple command but it sent the five superheroes into quick action. Robin ran towards Plasmas bo-staff at the ready.

He knew it wouldn't work. The only think that could stop Plasmas was ice disks but he had already used them a mere hour before when he fought Cinderblock. But he tried it anyway. He couldn't just stand there while his friends risked their lives. He just hoped that Raven would do her little turn-into-shadow-clone-and-force-Plasmas-to-go-to-sleep thing so they could it over with and go home.

A sudden hit to the back of the head sent him sprawling forward into a nearby building. Did Plasmas always have seven arms? He thought he only had six.

Just as he was about to make impact with the Plexiglas window, a cold force of negative energy caught him in the air. He felt his legs to the tip of his fingers go numb and the energy slowly seeped into his body. Then the force gently set him down on the concrete.

"Thanks Rae," he said after regaining his balance and the feeling in his arms and legs.

She gave him an odd expression. "Um…sure."

Did he just call her Rae? Only Cyborg called her that. Well, and Beastboy on occasion. But him? Never. What made him say it now?

His communicator started beeping. He took it from his belt and flipped it open trying not to get hit from the excess goo Cyborg's cannon was splattering around.

"Robin! Overload has entered my shop and he's stealing everything!" A freckled redheaded teen appeared on the screen waving his arms.

Did this guy have him on speed dial? "Alright Frank. I'll send Raven over there in a sec. We're kinda busy right now."

"Hurry!"

He sighed and put his communicator back on his belt. Looking up he called,

"Raven!"

Raven used her wall she had put up and pushed it back at Plasmas. "What?"  
"Frank called."

She rolled her eyes. "Again?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, it's Overload."

"You know I don't like Frank. Every time I go there he always finds a way to start flirting with me."

His smile grew wider. "But you're the only one that can take Overload by yourself. Don't worry; we'll be there in just a minute. I think Plasmas is getting tired."

Grumbling, Raven turned and flew towards Frank's shop.

One thing bothered Robin. It couldn't be just a coincidence that Plasmas, Cinderblock, _and _Overload had happened to break out of jail on the same day. Someone had to plan all this. And there was only one person that used Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmas.

His communicator beeped again but he already knew who it was before he opened it.

A black and orange mask appeared on the screen. "Robin, we meet again."

Slade was back.

**A/N: To all the reviewers… **

**Bunnysquirrel: yay, no concrit for me! (for now anyway. I'm sure you'll think of something) I know short, but most of my chapters will be.**

**Linwe Melwasul: wow, that's sound really good! Maybe you should write something on that. Sorry I would, really but I already have the first 4 chapters written.**

**Gracefulraven: oh, about the robstar people? Yeah, I know. But I hate how they flame you on the pairing. I mean they waste their time, and my time. Nobody wins. Sorry I can't tell you that, I'll spoil the story! BUT, hint, hint RobRae…**

**Hhgbh: What does that stand for? (hhgbh): Glad you like. As for where it goes…way outta here! I think I have a twist for it nearing the end but I'm not sure whether to use it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peoples,**

**Next chapter. Oooo, the plot thickens. Hopefully this will answer all your questions. As always, love your neighbor, do your homework (yeah, right), and review. **

**On with the show! **

"WOW, Raven! That was so totally jammin'! You were like TSEWWWW, TSEWWW, TSEWWW! Then he was like ROAAARRR…"

Raven sighed and turned to her communicator as Frank wooed over her 'jammin' demonic powers' and 'radical dark personality.'

"Robin. Robin!"

A few seconds and his face appeared on the screen.

"Yes?"

"Where the heck are you!"

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, "We kind of forgot."

Forgot? _Suuure _he forgot.

"Get over here."

"Aw, I thought you liked it over there. You know with Frank keeping you company and all those video games you love to play so much…."

"Hey Raven. C'mere. I want to show you my Gamestation controller adapter. It's the newest technology in the Gamestation series," Frank yelled.

"Get over here," she repeated to Robin in a more venomous voice.

He grinned wider. "Ok I'll be over in 30 minutes."

"Make it ten." Why was he toying with her?

"Ten! I'll break the law."

"I don't care if you break 20 laws! Just get over here."

"Ok, whatever you say. But when I get pulled over by the cops I'm going to say it's your fau-"

Raven closed her communicator cutting Robin off in mid-sentence.

"Oh Raaaven."

Trying not to roll her eyes she turned around to face Frank leaning on a counter.

"You should stop hanging around your boyfriend and start hanging out with more… tougher guys. Oh, I don't know…maybe someone like me."

Was he hitting on her? Like he was any tougher than Robin. Wait, did he just say _boyfriend_? Oh if only Trigon himself would come through that door…

"Frank," she said as politely as she could, "First of all Robin is _not _my boyfriend and second-"

The door opened.

"Robin," she said turning to the door, "It's about ti-" She stopped and froze in horror.

Robin did not wear a black and orange mask.

"Raven, how very nice to meet you again."

It wasn't Trigon. It was much worse.

"S-Slade."

Frank, being the 'tough guy' he was, he screamed and ran under the counter.

Raven stepped back a couple of paces. Slade may have helped bring her back to defeat Trigon but that didn't take away that nightmares she had every night and the blood red scars he bore upon her.

"Robin told you never to come back here."

"Raven, didn't you really think that I would take commands from a 16-year-old? I thought you were smarter than that."

Raven growled, grabbed a TV with her powers and hurled it at Slade. With quick ease he sidestepped and appeared in front of Raven with unnatural speed.

"Raven," he said grabbing her wrist, "I may not have my powers but do not underestimate me that I am so weak to be hit by a mere TV."

Raven turned her face away from his trying not to look at his mask. But despite her efforts Slade's eye still burned through her skin and sent chills down her spine.

"Is that fear?" he let out a dark laugh, "You shouldn't be afraid of me Raven. Even after all that time we spend together to ensure the end of the world."

He pulled back his fist and sent a heavy blow to her jaw. Pain erupted into her cheek as she fell backwards into a shelf of stereos.

Every muscle seemed to scream with pain as she slowly got up and tentatively put her hand to her mouth. No sooner had she touched her jaw she recoiled back as a fresh new wave of pain surged through her face. It seemed one of her teeth was loose.

"Did that hurt?" Slade stood over her. "Oh, I forgot. Daddy's not here to protect his _precious gem_ now is he?"

He grasped the hood of her cloak and pulled her up off the ground. As Raven struggled to breathe, Slade pulled her to eye level.

"Come on Raven. Where is your demonic side? Where is that evil monster that you keep inside of you? Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

With a grunt he threw her crashing out the window. She tried to soften the blow with her powers but that didn't stop the shards of glass that ripped her cloak as she fell hard onto the pavement.

"You know Raven, I was hoping that he would sent Starfire over to defeat Cinderblock. She would be better bait. One flaw in my plan. But now that this happened I think I am starting to like this better. Hey," he shrugged, "maybe you'll be just as good bait."

He kneeled down beside her and forced her into a headlock.

"This," he grunted as Raven struggled out of his grip, "is for what your father did."

"You forget," she choked, "Without my father you would be in the seventh circle of hell right now."

"True," he said thoughtfully, "He did reincarnate me after I died. I guess I'll just have to repay him by defeating his conqueror."

"No you won't Robin…"

"Is too late," he interrupted.

He pulled out a wet cloth and pushed it to her face. Almost automatically a drug started to work and Raven felt her powers slip away.

"Xynocin" explained Slade, "a powerful drug I found while on one of Trigon's tasks. Don't worry, it won't kill you. But your powers will be diminished and you will be unconscious in a few seconds."

Raven turned to her captor as her vision blurred and with one final effort she tried to summon what she had left of her energy.

Slade laughed as a meager shock of negative energy went through him. "Is that all you've got? Without Trigon you are weak."

"Robin…will…Robin…" She mustn't fall asleep. Just wait till Robin gets here. Just wait till Robin gets here. Focus, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath….Metrion…Zin…Zin…

"It's no use Raven. You can't change fate."

Raven's eyes involuntarily closed and she fell into dark sleep.

She fell limp in his arms and Slade stood up holding her motionless body.

"Now for phase two."

A/N: Hope you liked. Hopefully this answered all the questions that were burning in your brains. And if not the other couple of chapters will.   
To all reviewers… 

Hhgbh-Haha, my friends in I have billions of inside jokes so we end up laughing about the most random things. So far I hope Slade is in character. He seems a little like when he was under Trigons influence. Hope you like.

**Linwe Melwasul- Yeah Slade has a very weird humor but he is defiantly the coolest. In the old Teen Titans comics, he has a sword! Awesome! But he's also really old. Not so awesome. Whoo-hoo for your review!**

**Bunnysquirrel- Ha ha ha. I guess Robin has infinity of everything in his belt. Hmm…wow, he never runs out of anything. I wonder how many bo-staffs he has in there. He always seems to pull them out. I mean they must take up some space…**

**Oh my gosh. You already sent that 3 o'clock fairy to get me! I woke at 2 :45 (close enough) a couple nights ago and I could get back to sleep. So I started making up chapters for this story. You are sneaky…I'll have to keep an eye on you…**

**RobinisDaBomb-Yeah I think you figure it out in this chapter. Or the next. I think. Maybe the one after that. You figure it out sometime. Just tell me when you do. **

**Rae-scars adorn me- It's always nice to be called a fool once in a while… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya peoples,**

**Sorry I was so late to update. I got grounded from the computer. Heh, heh. Go figure. Well without further ado, the next chapter. I know short but I'll add the next one maybe tomorrow.**

**On with the show! **

"What happened?"

Robin walked through the store, broken glass and wires crunching under his feet.

He looked around for any sign of Raven but he found not a trace.

Overload couldn't have done all this…

A frightened squeal caught his attention and he slowly looked under the counter.

"Frank?"

"Please don't hurt me. Take anything you like. You can have it all." He was hunched under the shelf, head between his knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"Frank it's me, Robin, you know, from the Teen Titans."

Another girly squeal and Frank jumped from under the counter and crushed Robin with a hug that could've easily matched Starfire's.

"Frank…get…off," Robin grunted and pushed him away, "What happened."

"Well, Overload was here and then Raven came in and started attacking him with some little dagger black things from her hands. Then Overload got mad and shot electric things from _his_ hand. Then Raven started chanting Azerath Metrion Zinthos and the room started turning all black…"

Robin sighed. He didn't have time for one of Frank's explanations.

"Frank," he interrupted, "did Raven defeat Overload?"

"Yeah, easily."

"Then what happened?"

"Someone took her." Frank shrugged.

"What!" He grabbed Frank's collar, "Who took her?"

"Oh, I don't know. It was this guy."

He shook him a little. "I don't have time for this. Who took her?"

Frank gave him a wry smile. "Oooo, why are you caring so much Robin? Even the leader of the Teen Titans has secrets. Or perhaps a girlfriend?"

With a growl Robin swung around and held Frank up against the wall.

"Raven is _not _my girlfriend. She is a part of my _team_."

"Yeah, _suuure_. That's what she said about _you_."

Robin scowled in frustration.

"Frank, I'm going to give you one more chance. You tell me who took Raven. And if you want to continue to play this little game I'll have you out of business before you can plug in a TV."

To emphasize his point his pulled back his hand and put it in a fist.

"Ok, ok," Frank yelped, "It was a tall guy, wore metal plates, and had a black and orange mask. Raven called him Slack…Slad, something like that."

"Slade," Robin breathed.

"Yeah, Slade. He drugged her with…something."

"And he took her? Why?" Robin said to himself.

"You think I know that? I thought you were the detective."

"I wasn't talking to you," he growled.

With no regard for Frank's well being Robin dropped him down on the ground with a thump.

"Wait were are going? You can't just leave me here."

"I'm sending the others. Tell them what happened."

"Starfire s coming? To my store?"

"Um…yeah sure. Star's coming. And Cyborg and Beastboy."

"Ooo! Ok I'll wait here."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Good."

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked as Robin stomped out the door.

"I'm going to find Raven."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dull throbbing awoke Raven. Where was she? She shakily stood up steadying herself using the wall and tried to get a good look at her surroundings.

It wasn't much. No windows, no furniture and a hard concrete floor. The walls were painted a dull white and in the middle a dark gray door with a lock.

How did she get here? A sudden image flashed through her head and she panicked.

"Slade!"

"You called?" The door opened and Slade stepped in the doorway.

"Let me go!" Raven's hand glowed but when she tried to use her powers she found it impossible to summon the energy.

"Your powers are back so quickly? You recover faster than what I would have thought." He snapped to two robots. "Restrain her."

Before she knew it her arms were behind her back and Slade was coming at her with a needle.

"You may want to relax," he told the struggling Raven, "This may hurt if you don't."

"Get away from me!"

But against her wishes Slade came closer aiming the needle at her neck.

"There is a main artery that if I 'accidentally' hit it would kill you. So I suggest you keep still."

"But without me, you can't continue with your little 'plan,'" she countered.

Slade stepped back. "You make things very difficult, Raven…" He motioned to the robots again, "Chain her up."

Two chains wrapped around her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Another hooked around her neck.

"Do you want to try this again?" he said as moved the needle under her chin.

Raven had no choice but to have her head forced upwards and the drug be put in her bloodstream.

Almost instantly her vision clouded and feeling the nauseating dizziness she slumped down in her bonds.

"I hope this will be easier tomorrow," Slade turned his head as he walked out the door.

"You're…stupid."

Slade stopped and faced her, "What."

"One day….you'll be too late. I will get my powers back,…and when I do…remember Slade, your not immortal anymore….I will make no hesitation to kill you…but then Trigon won't be able to save you will he?"

Slade raised his arm and slapped her across the face.

"You are lucky to be alive. Do not strain that." He waved to one of the robots. "Keep her tied up for the night. No food or water in the morning."

Raven hung her head in despair.

"Robin, where are you?"

**A/N: To all my faithful reviewers…**

**Linwe Melwasul-Well Slade acted like a little kid in The End series (sorta) so I wanted him to sort of stay that way. I have no idea how old Robin is but he seems like a 16 year old. Maybe he's 17. Sadly yes. Slade is old in the comic books but he didn't look young in Apprentice when Robin kicked off his mask. He has white hair and a white beard. Weird huh? Yay story alerts! I know kung-fu too. (well sort of. Kenpo karate. It's almost the same thing. **

**Bunnysquirrel-…yeah, candy is fun….Wouldn't the bo-staff be thinner on the ends? If they retract into themselves? Or maybe I'm just thinking too much. It IS a cartoon…**

**Hhgbh-Yeah, that sums it up pretty much. Don't worry the other TT's will be in it but it will be mostly R&R. Maybe Slade and Robin will fight them….hmm…That doesn't sound too bad…**

**RobinisDaBomb-Sorry I haven't updated. Grounded. It sucks. This chapter is kind of boring but I need it to connect everything else. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Chica De Los Ojos Café- Wow! I still remember how to spell your name! Go me. Oh c'mon. You know I can't tell you what will happen, it will ruin the story! Silly Goose. (my grandma says that. Hehe) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya peoples,**

**As always drop in and review. It will take 4 seconds of your time and make my day happiful. Um…not much to say so…**

**On with the show!**

"Good morning Raven."

"Hardly good."

"You didn't sleep well?"

"You try sleeping while tied to a wall," she snapped. Not to mention she was _hungry. _

"You know why I'm here." He pulled the needle from his belt.

Raven closed her eyes and smiled. She was waiting for this.

Forcing all her energy, the chains broke and Raven used her powers to push Slade back. Slade smashed against the wall dropping the needle. He was up in a matter of seconds.

"Get her!"

A horde of robots circled her, their cannons ready. Raven's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides. How did Slade make so many robots? She had defiantly underestimated him. She may not have had enough energy to fight all of them but she would try. Oh yes, she would try.

She grabbed a pole with her powers and threw it at the closest robot and ducked nearly being hit by a laser blast. Diving out of the way of a fist she used her powers to slash through another robot behind her. She jumped up trying to evade another laser blast but choked back as her cape caught on something. She turned, swinging at what she thought was another robot but her fist was caught

"You've made a big mistake Raven."

He twisted her around, pinning her arm behind her back and kicked the back of her legs, pushing her down to her knees.

Slade moved in front of her.

"You need to learn about gratitude. I could have killed you, I could have tortured you."

"What are you talking about?" she spat, "This _is _torture."

A foot to her stomach sent Raven to her hands and knees.

Slade kneeled beside her, grabbed her hair and forced her head up. But instead of using the liquid inside the needle he pulled out another capsule from his belt filled with a blood red liquid.

"Maybe this will teach you a little more respect."

He put the needle under her chin and put the liquid in her body.

At once Raven's body from the neck down became numb. She fell motionless to the ground. Trying to push herself off the hard metal floor Raven only got satisfaction of knowing that her arms wouldn't respond to her will.

"Did you actually think that you could fight me? Did you actually think you could get away?"

He raised his foot to make another blow but as an explosion appeared in the doorway Slade's attention turned to his invader.

"Let her go!"

Slade looked at Robin and laughed. "You are in no position to make demands."

With lightning speed, Robin pulled three birdaranges from his belt and held them between his fingers. Slade shook his head, casually took out a blaster, and pointed it at Raven.

"You move and she dies."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?"

"Drop your weapons or she will die."

The birdaragns fell with a large clang as he dropped them to the ground.

"Now take off your belt."

He did as he was told and slowly put his belt on the ground next to his birdarangs.

"Good," Slade said not taking his blaster off Raven, "I should've known there would be less resistance. I was almost ready for a fight."

"What do you want?"

"You're the detective. Why don't you make a prediction?"

"I'm not going to be part in your disgusting plans."

"Oh well, I guess I won't be needing Raven anymore." He charged up his laser.

"No wait!"

"You changed you mind already? An apprentice should be decisive and absolute."

"A-apprentice?"

"Yes, we will continue where we left off. Except we will make some new…arrangements."

Robin stood frozen on the spot, staring first at Slade then at Raven.

"Apprentice," Slade called.

"Robin…don't…don't worry about me," Raven forced out. She could feel her consciousness slipping. "Just get…get out of here."

He didn't answer. He just stood there looking at her.

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you."_

Surprised, Raven looked around. It was Robin's voice but he showed no sign of speaking.

"…Robin?"

"_Slade can't hear us now. I'll get you out of here. I promise." _

He was talking in her _head. _Since when did Robin know telepathy?

Raven's vision blurred and his final thought she fell into deep darkness.

Slade watched them suspiciously. "Apprentice," he repeated.

Robin slowly walked down the stairs and stood in front of his enemy.

"Take her to her room and make sure she is chained to the wall. Oh, and tell my robots to make them tighter this time."

Robin kneeled down and picked up Raven.

"Remember, if you disobey any order at any time, I will kill her," he promised.

"Yes, Slade."

"Master," Slade corrected, "You will refer to me as 'master.' Oh, and after she is returned to her quarters, do change into your uniform."

"I'm sorry Raven," Robin whispered.

"Do you understand apprentice?"

"Yes…master."

A/N: To all my faithful reviewers… 

**Wicked Azar: Oops, sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that big of a cliffy. Well I guess this chapter is one too. (sorry)**

**SabrinaRocks: 3+4? Wow, I'm glad you liked those. I didn't think they were good enough. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner…**

**Bunnysquirrel: Have Raven act like she was dead? How could I do that? But I couldn't kill Raven. I was sad when Terra died, and I hate her! (Sorry Terra people) Maybe I could use on of Slade's toxin thingies. And what are you talking about. I love your rantings! TTFN ta ta for now!**

**Bunnyraven: Hey chill. I don't even like bunnies that much to begin with…(they have big ol' hunken feet that kick you in the stomach!) But a not so bunny looking bunny would be torture! **

**Titanfan: Me like that you like…**

**Infamous One: I have no hard feelings against Slade, but it seems he's like 30 in the TV show. Ha, no matter! Slade(or Deathstroke or Terminator) is still the coolest villain even if he's 60. In the comics he has a sword! Can you get any cooler than that?**

**Hhgbh: Well, maybe that will happen if she doesn't keep getting her poison. The prophecy was the best butt whooping I had seen in a long time. It was awesome! Well yes, Frank is kinda a perve but I needed someone who was annoying. He kinda reminds me of one of my cousins…**

**RobinisDaBomb: Wow I hate it when that happens. Then I have to start writing. Maybe I'll read one of your stories sometime. Do you have any one-shots? If anything, those are my favorites. If not those are good too. Hope your readers are happy.**

**Chica de Los Ojos Café: Yes twice in a row! I'm on fire! No, no, that was a nice try. I almost told you. You are a sneaky one….I'm watching you…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya Peoples,**

**OMG, I am sooooo sorry everyone. My mom and dad got rid of the computer so I didn't have internet for about a month. I almost died. But let's not dwell on the past shall we? I know it's short but I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days. I promise.**

"Communicators are off, tracking devices are shut down. I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh my friends, please be ok…"

Raven woke again uncomfortably pinned against the wall.

"Looks like our little birdie has woken up."

Robin silently nodded his head.

"That's your cue. Remember, no contact with the Titans whatsoever. I don't want them to even see you. If you do, you know what will happen." Slade motioned to Raven's cell.

Robin raised his fists and got ready to attack. "If you _touch _her I'll-"

"Na uh uh," Slade waved his finger at Robin, "you'll know what'll happen."

Two robots aimed their blasters at Raven's chest.

Robin growled but nevertheless lowered his fists.

"Good boy. Now I might as well tell you what you are going to steal."

Robin grimaced. He remembered. The rush, the thrill. He never wanted to go back to that. Yet here he was again. Stealing for a madman…

"It's a micro chip of sorts. Able to adapt to any brain. Now what I'm going to do is…"

"I don't care _what _it is. Just tell me _where_ it is."

"Eager aren't we? Well, the coordinates are in your communicator I gave you. Have fun."

He turned and towards the exit.

"I will."

Robin's feet padded lightly in the bushes near the main gate. He sighed. Slade didn't give him an entry point or even a weakness in one of the defenses. He would just have to make it up as he went along. Taking a ninja star from his belt (Slade had taken his birdarangs away saying they were little 'toys') and threw it at the nearest gas tank. Instantly, the dark brown liquid began leaking out triggering the alarm.

Three guards rushed over to the vat shouting in their walkie-talkies. One of them, Robin guessed was the chief, bent to the ground and picked up Robin's ninja star. This was his chance. Silent as night, Robin jumped on in the air and landed on the chief's shoulders, crashing him to the ground. He jumped up and kicked the left sentry in the face. Looking over his right shoulder, he back-kicked the last guard into the wall.

Another alarm sounded louder than the first and a voice broke through the speaker. "There has been in a breach in sector 5, close the gates."

Robin rolled his eyes in frustration. Why did people make things to hard? He kicked an air vent open and slid in barely avoiding a searchlight. A cold blast of air met his face as he crawled slowly through the vent, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He guessed he was close to the chip when he heard voices.

"What did you find? Who was it?"

"Yes, who was the perpetrator?"

Robin froze. He couldn't mistake that voice. They were on the case quicker than he would have expected. He smiled to himself. He had trained them well. But Robin's pride quickly turned irritation. He couldn't be seen. So all he had to do was wait…

And wait…

The first thing Robin noticed was the cold. Since the wind was against his back, his feet froze first. His legs were next to freeze but he couldn't shift in fear of alerting the Titans and because the vent was too small.

After two hours, the Titans finally left, sure that there was nothing in the laboratory. Robin cursed their thoroughness. Maybe he had trained them too well.

As soon as they left the room, he punched open the vent and less than gracefully landed on the hard floor. His legs were numb and it took a few minutes to get feeling to stand up. So he stumbled over to the computer and opened the drawers to the desk. He was pressed for time. Any moment now…

At last he found it. He was surprised. It was no bigger than his fingernail and was as thin as paper. What in the world would Slade need this for…

The door suddenly opened and Starfire came in facing the hallway she came from.

"I will join you shortly, I thought I heard…" She turned and froze. For a fraction of a second she looked confused, then scared. "Slade?" She panicked and held a starbolt in her hand.

But Robin took no chance to see if she recognized him or not. He threw a smoke ball at the ground and jumped back up through the vent.

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, yay!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Ah! Look away! Look away! You're getting better (which is sorta a bad thing…)**

**Red: Wow, it's an honor**

**Girl Wonder 2005: yeah, who says that two different shippers can't get along? Wait, it was expected or not expected? I spent like 10 minutes trying to figure it out and I am more sonfused than at the beginning. **

**SabrinaRocks: Thanks, sorry I couldn't update sooner, the next chapters will come quicker though. TTFN ta ta for now**

**Hhgbh: I suppose he could…Well, Slade does have al those robots surrounding them from Raven's fight. It would be hard for Robin to fight and protect Raven. I don't know…it's the best I can come up with.**

**Kirril: Aw, not yet? Well if you do make the first chapter let me know although you've probably made it already, I haven't been here in a while. I don't know, I always liked writing one-shots. Actually I have one or two I'm going to post up in a few minutes after this.**

Furubafun: Oh, that's good. I've been kinda worrying about that. Alright, off you go then, Bye for now!

**Linwe Melwasul: Well, I didn't mean for it to be a cliffie…well, not really anyway…ok maybe just a little. As for bunnies I like them too but when they attack you they aren't that fluffy anymore. And then you have to chase them down the street and almost get run over…**

**Xcloudx: your reviews are good so far**

**Angelwolf6547:sweet, dude…: D**

**Bunnysquirrel: Yeah, I can't stand when someone dies. And she was so sad. And if you saw the new episode, I didn't feel so bad anymore cause now I hate her more than ever. (sorry terra peoples) And since you didn't have a rant for me now you owe me one.**

**Infamous One: Guns, guns and more guns. Those are always good to have. And of course a bo-staff is a must. As for the bell boots I have to admit those are pretty awesome. I know, black and orange, good fashion sense.**

**Insanity 101: Sorry it took so long. But don't worry the next one will be quicker.**

**Robinfan652: Yes, someone who understands. Yeah I guess Robin was being a 'friend.' **


	7. Chapter 7

"You were caught."

"No, she didn't even know it was me."

"You were caught by the slowest, most clueless one on the team. She doesn't even know what a computer chip is! I am very disappointed Robin."

"But I wasn't seen," Robin snarled through clenched teeth.

"No, you weren't. But that doesn't eliminate that fact that I am now known to exist. Part of a good plan is to not be _seen_."

"They would have found you sooner or later."

"Yes, but now I have to rush things."

"Your plan would have never worked. The Titans would have caught you and when I get my chance with you…"

"Robin!" Slade's voice raised an alarming rate and Robin silenced. "You will learn respect!" He raised his hand to strike Robin to the ground but stopped and suddenly became thoughtful, "No…I shouldn't be punishing _you. _I should be punishing _her_." He walked over to his computer. "I had this put in Raven's body while you were on your 'mission'. I think you'll enjoy it."

"No! Don't! I'll do anything!"

But it was to late. Slade hand pressed the button and Raven started to scream in pain.

"Hundreds of volts are surging through her body right now."

He smiled as a look in horror appeared in Robin's face and he turned clenching his fists.

"Oh, but don't worry," he said holding up a hand, "I won't _kill _her. I'll keep her alive. If only just barely."

Robin scowled and threw a punch at Slade's face. It was easily blocked and Slade shot out his arm around Robin's neck and held him up.

"Every moment you resist she gets closer to death. I don't think you want her life in your hands just to throw away because you can't follow an order."

"Robin!" Raven's screams echoed through the corridor. Mustering all her strength she forced her thoughts into his mind. _'Robin! Forget about me, run, get out of here.'_

He stopped struggling for a moment and turned to face Raven. Her voice sounded so calm, so…composed and tranquil, that Robin had trouble recognizing it. He had never used telepathy to talk to anyone besides that once. But even then he didn't even think he meant to do it.

So he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate as much as he could, which was hard when Slade's hand was wrapped around his throat.

Then, a sudden jerk and his mind touched Raven's. It was different than he expected. It was still, like a secluded pool of water. Not even a ripple touched its surface.

'_Robin! Please! Don't worry about me…' _

'_I'm not going to leave you,' _he interrupted, _'I'll never leave you.'_

"Robin! What do you think you are doing?" A violent shake forced him back into his own mind. "I said not to talk to her, and yet you disobey me again."

He turned the dial higher and more electricity flowed through her.

Still pinned to the wall she was writhing in pain. Every muscle was tense and she was banging against the wall behind her as if to break the chains that bound her. And, Robin saw, tears were streaming down her face.

It was too much. "Fine. Just please stop. Please."

"Good," Slade dropped Robin to the ground and pushed the button on the computer.

Raven's body fell limp to the ground and Robin rushed up to get her.

"Apprentice! Stop."

He froze and turned, "Yes, _master_."

"You're going to take her to the back room. I need to do a little 'operation.' And remember, not a word Robin."

Silently Robin picked up Raven's lifeless body and started walking to the back room.

"…who…who are you?" Her breathing was labored, her eyes barely open.

He looked down at her and quickly looked forward again so Slade wouldn't notice.

"…hey," Raven looked at his suit and gave a small smile, "…you changed your uniform…" her brow furrowed in concentration, "…I remember now…Robin…it's about time…red, yellow, and green?…though I can't blame you…getting fashion sense from a guy that wears all black…"

Robin grinned and shook his head. Delirious, he guessed. The voltage must have tampered with her brain cells. The real Raven wouldn't tell him that. Not to his face.

"…you know?….you should keep this one…you look…cuter…although…that Red X one was pretty hot…" she nodded her head weakly as if to make her decision final.

His eyes widened and he tried to suppress some laughter. For a second he opened his mouth say something back to her but decided against it. He couldn't risk getting caught. Even if she was commenting on his wardrobe.

"…Robin?"

He looked down at her.

"Where am I?…No…" She looked around her then looked back up at him, "…Who am I?"

They had reached their destination. Robin opened the door and lay her down on the cold, steel table and faced the door to leave.

But, sighing deeply, he turned to her and bent over the table. Then, putting each hand on the side of her head, her slowly leaned towards her. Her eyes closed and she became still.

Turning his head slightly so his mouth was near her ear, he spoke lightly, barely in a whisper.

"…Raven…"

A feeling of content washed over her face and she let the comforting stillness of sleep loll over her.

He didn't want to leave her. She looked so peaceful, and was that a hint of a smile on her face? Just as he was about to check, the door slammed open and Slade appeared.

"Apprentice," he sounded in a deathly tone, "Come here. Now."

Unaware of his troubles, Robin stole one last glance at Raven and followed Slade back into the main room.

"You know Robin," Slade said grabbing a mechanical device from the computer-top, "A major issue has come up and you see, for the first time in a long time, I don't know how to solve it."

"Why do you think I would care?" Robin seethed.

"Why would you care?" Slade made a small laugh at this, "You are part of the problem. So I have devised the best way to solve it. But I fear that this will make things more…complicated. Do you know why I had you steal that chip?"

"No."

At this he aimed the device right below Robin's neck. He tensed, every muscle becoming stiff in his body, grit his teeth and slowly his hands tightened into fists.

"Now, now Robin, we don't need this to be more painful than it has to be." He shoved the weapon deeper into Robin's neck. "Do you know why I'm doing this Robin?"

"Should I?" Robin said through clenched teeth.

"You don't know? If anything I thought you would be the one who knows how you feel."

"What…are you talking…about?" Slade's gun was pushing on his windpipe making it difficult to breath.

Slade shook his head, "I didn't want to have to do this Robin but it seems I have no choice."

He pulled the trigger and suddenly everything went black.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Tell me what you think, I know you're out there…somewhere. Ok, don't own the Teen Titans. And something I've heard is that you can't reply reviewers. Well you know what I say? I say it can jump out the window and into the river!**

**Infamous One: Wow, I wish I had milkshake. But Slade? Weird, and kinda creepy. Black Canary, Black Canary…I think that I have read part of that once I don't remember it once. Hm…**

**Furubafun24: Yay, you understand too. –grrr at Dell too- Yeah, our computer was like a '92. We could sell it as an antique.**

**Titanfan-Confusion's always fun**

**Hhgbh: Let it go? Slade? Hardly. Yeah he probably did have a camera in there somewhere….He has cameras everywhere –looks around suspiciously-**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: I wasn't late, everyone was just…earlier than me I suppose. Blame my ancient computer. But guess what? I got a new one! As for the next chapter I was think that I would…wait, I'm not supposed to tell you. Nice try.**

**Bunnysquirrel: …Wow…sorry my answer won't be as long as yours, I'm kinda short on time. Mary/gary-sue. I laughed. I've never heard that before. It was funny. Lankree, sorry I've never heard of her (if it is indeed a her) and sorry lankree but I may not have enough time to read your story. I'll try though. As for your rant, it probably counted as 7 reviews, so I think you're owed up for a couple of chapters. That doesn't mean that I don't want you to review though. The last episode was like a bittersweet ending. Mostly bitter. But the one thing that I wanted to know was what was she called? She kept saying that her name wasn't Terra so what the heck was she called? I know it's small but it's been bugging me for an eternity! Yeah I guess I have to agree with you, my friend says that they MIGHT (big MIGHT) continue it. But who knows? And my friend says a lot of things. And stop, you're making me depressed. True, Danny Phantom and Avatar are good but no one can measure up to Teen Titans.**

**No and don't say that. Don't remind me that I have to grow up. Good morals and stories are great and I'm probably the farthest away from the best fashion (I mean, I wear sweats or plain ol' jeans to school everyday) and as for bands, I'm sitting here listening to Disney soundtracks and singing Can You the Love Tonight. Anyways, I'll try to stay here as long as I can. As for not answering reviews, like I said, it can jump out the window and into the river…and drown…then burn and…die. I love to answer reviews!**

**Haha! Your quotes are funny (I like the LOST one) and thanks for the rant it was the best one I've ever heard.**

**Insanity 101: A beast…It's been a monster! A horrible evil attacking monster that…attacks you. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure it was Slade?"

"Well, no…I am not truly certain. It looked like Slade but he was…different."

"Looked like Slade but different?" Beastboy said, "You're sure you weren't just tired or something?"

"You don't think…"

They both turned to Cyborg. "What?"

"Well, Star claims that Slade is back, a microchip is missing, one that read brainwaves nevertheless, and Robin and Raven have disappeared. Isn't this all too much to be a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg spoke slowly choosing his words very carefully, "You don't think that Slade somehow got a hold of both of them, and Robin may have….well…"

"He hasn't turned to Slade's apprentice again, has he?"

"I don't know Beastboy. If he has, we have to figure out what Slade is bribing Robin with."

"But what about Raven?"

"That's what bothers me. The chip reads brainwaves so Slade might be doing something with Raven's psychic powers but I don't know what."

"How are we going to locate our friends?" Starfire asked.

"I sure wish I knew.

The buzz of the alarm sounded and Cyborg jumped up from the table.

"Titans Go!"

His head throbbed, every muscle in his body ached, and it felt as if someone was pounding a hammer on the back of his neck.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Oh, you're awake. It'll be good for you to know that your operation went well. As did Raven's.

Operation? Raven?

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"_Her? _If anything, you should be concerned about _yours_."

"M-mine?"

"Yes. I had to take the precautions for _any _situations."

"What are you talking about?" The throbbing in his neck worsened and he tenderly reached to feel the back of his head. The first thing he noticed was the scar. A big cut that started at the bottom of his neck and traveled all the way up the back of his head. And right in the middle was a small piece of metal, paper-thin and about the size of his fingernail…

"Do you know why I had you steal that microchip Robin?" Slade asked.

"Wha-wha, what did…what did you-" he gasped barely unable to speak from the shock.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't figure out did you? I know that Raven went into your mind and now you have that _bond,"_ he spat with distaste, "But I never suspected it would be so close."

"Wait, you…you saw?"

"Of course I saw. Trigon released me almost instantly after I died. I had plenty of time to have a little fun.."

"F-fun? You nearly killed me!"

"Yes, I was disappointed. It was pathetic, lame. You couldn't even defend yourself."

"How could I punch something that wasn't real?" Robin growled dangerously.

"Yes, that was the plan. You were eventually going to go into cardiac arrest if Raven hadn't done what she did. I was surprised. This was something I didn't know she could do. So now I've implanted a chip inside of you to make sure you have no more _private conversations _without my knowing. I will hear every thought that you have." He pointed his finger to his head. "For now I have the same chip as you."

"And…Raven too?"

"Hm… you're catching on quickly. Now, for the next thing to steal…"

Robin's fury cut loose and he finally came out of his shock, "The next thing to steal! You just implanted a chip in my head and all you can think about is the next thing to steal! You can hear every thought, _every _thought in my head, and all you say is what I'm going to steal next!"

"No Robin. Not what _you're _goingto steal, what _we're _going to steal."

"W-we?"

"Yes, but I need you to drop this off in Raven's cell first."

Robin looked down at the pathetic excuse of a meal he held in his hands. A piece of bread and a small cup of water.

"Remember Robin, not a word."

"Yeah, you don't have to remind all the time," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, Robin, unfortunately I do."

He cringed. He had already forgotten about the chip in his head.

Raven's cell was just as silent as it was in the tower so he wasn't surprised when he found Raven sitting on the floor crossed legged at what looked like she was trying to meditate.

"It's a little harder when you don't have your powers to focus on," Raven said as he entered the room, "And harder when all you can stare at is white."

Robin silently put the bread and water on the floor next to her and turned to leave the room. A sudden chill ran down his spine as her mind touched his.

"_Robin?" _

He stopped. Why was she talking to him? She knew what Slade would do to her. So he sent the simplest message he could without being punished.

"_Can't talk."_

"…_Why?" _

Maybe she didn't know. So he repeated the message. _"Can't talk." _

"_Robin, what happened?" _

Although it pained him to just ignore her like that he knew it would pain him much more to see her get hurt.

So he turned away and left her prison.

"Keep up Robin."

Things moved in a blur and he ran as fast as he could to keep up with the untiring Slade. His side ached and his legs screamed from weariness and pain.

"You're out of shape." Slade observed.

He felt as if he was sprinting yet Slade wasn't even breaking a sweat or breathing hard at all. But he was determined not too give up. He wouldn't lose to Slade.

Twenty minutes later he stopped with Robin panting for breath beside him.

He recognized the place easily. "Are you crazy? Ever since I stole that computer chip security has tripled. It would be almost impossible to get in there."

"_Almost _impossible Robin. Now stay behind me. And, please try not to get caught."

He nodded silently and followed Slade through shadows, tree, corridors, and secret passageways before Slade stopped.

"Now, go to the western control room and disable the shields to laboratory 8."

"What about the alarm?"  
"No."

Confused, Robin made his way to the computer and began typing furiously on the keyboard. Why wouldn't he shut the alarm off? It would lesson their chances of getting caught. But Slade said no and he couldn't have the risk of disobeying.

Without warning, the alarm sounded and voices were heard in the hallway. Robin quickly crouched down in the shadows and moved back to where Slade was.

"What happened?" Robin asked quietly.

"Oops. Clumsy me," Slade said mockingly.

"What do you think you are doing?" he whispered furiously, "You're going to get use both caught."

"Robin, Robin, Robin," Slade shook his head and Robin could tell that underneath his mask he was smiling. "That's all part of the plan."

The Titans burst through the door and Robin grabbed Slade's arm and pulled him into the shadows.

"Robin why are you hiding? Don't you want to see your friends? Now attack!"

Slade leaped from the dark and dropkicked Cyborg in the chest.

"What the…" Beastboy turned into a tiger and jumped at Slade teeth bared and claws out.

Starfire held a starbolt in her hand and took aim at the two struggling fighters. But just as she pulled back her arm to fire a swift hand gripped her wrist. She turned sharply and held a starbolt to her attacker but stopped.

"R-Robin?"

A/N: Alrighty, there it is. Hey, and guess what? It's my birthday today so it would be a great present if you reviewed! Chapters may be becoming a little later for I've found myself at a writer's block. But I have been thinking of a new one that I'll be posting probably after I finish this one. You want a hint? Ok. Neverland. That's it, no more hints.

**To my reviewers…**

**Infamous One: Ok, maybe I haven't read that one but I know what Black Canary looks like. As for Green Lantern, I can't say he is my favorite JLAer but his has a pretty tight ring. I wish my ring could do that. And Slade, well, he's both. He is jealous _and _he needs to knock out Robin for choosing those colors. That's why he always has him wear the Halloween uniform. (You know, orange and black)**

**Raven42431: Now? You never loved it before:( Nah, totally joking with you :)**

**1x1pEngUIn89: Ok, can I first ask what your name means? I had a heck of a hard time trying to write it down…I'll try to post ASAP.**

**Insanity 101: Good guess, but no cigar. (hopefully you don't smoke) But anyway, no it wasn't a hormone suppresser. Ok maybe Slade _did _put something in there…smiles devilishly but what do I know? Slade pretty good you say? It's kinda hard because his personality changes so much after he died so you have to kinda mix them. **

**Bunnysquirrel: Miserable? Well I guess you can say that since TT ended. _But _(there's always a but) they have a movie. Guess who else is going to buy it! I'm so happy. I got the Chronicles of Narnia soundtrack for my b-day and it's so awesome! Actually I'm listening to it right now. It's so cool! Go Disney! Lately they haven't been making good ones anymore. Well, yeah they're cute, but I'm talking about the classics that you love and have the good memories with. _Those _Disney movies. **

**Oh, you wear uniforms? That sucks. Although our school is almost borderline with uniforms. They say you have a free choice to wear whatever you want but with the dress code the only thing you can wear is jeans/sweats (they have to have pockets or they're not allowed. Don't ask me, I have no idea why they put that in there) and a shirt, but make sure it has nothing on it or else it might be 'gang related' **

**Unfortunately…I mean…fortunately Slade didn't kill Robin, it was a hormone suppresser as what Insanity 101 said. **

**Hhgbh: Yeah, he _does _like to do that. Close but no cigar (hopefully you don't smoke either) No, but he already has that on Raven.**

**Paprika90: It is BS. Bologna sandwiches it is. I _did _see the last episode. I was yelling at the TV for like 10 minutes because of how it ended. Terra you stupid! Remember dang it! And BB! Why in the world did you just leave her like that! Chase her down! Get her memory back! DO SOMETHING! Not just run away into a big wall of light! Argg! Yes there is a movie called Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Wow lotta T's there…Your Fave's? Awesome!**

**Chica de Los Ojos Café: Ahh! Temptation! You torture me! But I have the other story I might be able to give you hints on. And I finally got your name down because I take Spanish and we are learning it. Ha! Go me! **


	9. Chapter 9

"R-Robin?"

Her confusion only lasted a split second before she yanked her hand from his grip and fired a starbolt at his face. He quickly ducked and rolled over on his back to avoid being hit from Starfire's eye blasts. They weren't as merciful as they were last time. And the way Starfire shot those starbolts with her accuracy made him question if she had been practicing extra while he was gone. Either that or pure fury.

"You-You traitor! You Ridvack Gorsmick! Saglar Korsarg Mavin!"

She continued shouting incoherent words until Robin pulled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck.

She abruptly stopped, eyes widened in fear, and desperately tried to pry his arms from her neck.

Robin took a quick glance to Slade. But he was too occupied with Beastboy to notice him. "Starfire, Starfire listen to me," he whispered in her ear. But it was no use. The Tameranian thrashed in terror. Did Starfire really think he was going to kill her? Had she lost all trust in him?

His question was answered as Starfire flipped him over her and he landed hard on the ground. Before he could get up Beastboy leaped on him in the form of a tiger clawing and slashing anything he could touch. Robin finally managed to grab Beastboy's paws and kick him off himself only to be blasted by Starfire's starbolt again.

Where the heck was Slade? Weren't they supposed to be working as a _team? _

'_I can't be helping you all the time Robin. You have to learn to defend yourself.' _

He hated his voice. With every word Slade spoke, it felt as if someone was jamming a needle in is brain. Not at all like the Raven's words, which seemed to melt with his.

He flipped out of the way of Cyborg's cannon. "We aren't going to go easy on you this time Robin. Now where's Raven?"

They thought he had her? Like he was holding her hostage? He could have yelled at them. Slade was holding _both _of them hostage.

'_Taunt them Robin. Get them angry. Anger can be used to your advantage.'_

"You _weren't _going easy? You could have fooled me otherwise. But I can't blame you. One of your eyes _is _missing."

Cyborg growled and shot another round of blasts at Robin. Taking out his bo-staff he jumped in front of Cyborg and smashed it through his chest plate.

"Aw, too slow aren't we? Maybe you should just be fully robot and you might be able to move faster."

Cyborg yanked the bo-staff from his hands and snapped it like a twig then threw it harmlessly aside. Robin could tell his battery was already draining from the attack and in a few minutes Cyborg would be rendered useless.

But that didn't stop him. He threw punch after punch at Robin, which he easily dodged, each using a little more energy than the last. It only took a kick from Robin to send him to the ground where he lay still.

Beastboy came rushing at him in the form of a bear. He smashed a mighty paw at Slade's new apprentice. Robin had barely enough time to dodge the attack.

"You know Beastboy. I don't know why I had you on this team. I should've kept you with the Doom Patrol," Robin sneered.

Beastboy roared, stood up to his massive height, and began to ruthlessly slash at Robin with his paws.

But, Robin noticed, anger _was_ on his side. Beastboy was attacking furiously yet none of his attacks even came close to him. He could've just stood there and all his attacks would've missed.

Robin pulled a disk from his belt and tossed it at Beastboy. In seconds his feet became frozen. The ice moved steadily up his body until he made a final roar before his whole body was paralyzed.

"You guys are weak. I don't know why I saw any potential in you to be on my team. I should've just stayed solo."

'_That's it Robin. You know their weakness, taunt them then attack.'_

He only had one more person to face and the way she was looking at him she was more than a little mad. Her face showed one of pure hatred.

"Aw, Starfire. What happened to cute joyful one I used to know?"

"Traitor," she hissed.

"Me?" He shrugged. "I'm not the one calling you names in a different language."  
"I knew never to trust you again. And now look. You have gone and become a criminal! And now, now you have taken Raven hostage!"

"I've taken Raven hostage?" he said in disbelief, "I didn't take her hostage. Sl-"

A sudden wave of pain racked his brain and shuddered. _'What do you think you are doing Robin? Raven _is _your hostage. Unless you want me to get rid of her…"_

"No, you're right. I _did _take her hostage. And if you try to stop me again, I will kill her. I have the trigger right here." He pointed to a button on his belt, which was really for a smoke cover and hoped Starfire would be gullible enough to believe him.

Fortunately she was. The starbolts that where once aimed directly at him grew smaller and disappeared altogether. And the anger in her face turned into sadness. "I thought you had changed. I-I thought that you had finally trusted us all. I…guess I was wrong." She fell to the ground crying and Robin wanted to do nothing else but to pick her up and say it was ok and that this was all a trick but he knew he couldn't. Slade's presence was a reminder of what he could do and as much as it broke his heart to make Starfire cry he couldn't bear to see Raven killed.

"I was right. You are all weak."

'_That's enough Apprentice. It's time to leave.' _

"Starfire."

She gazed up at him her eyes gleaming with tears.

Another wave of pain shocked his mind. _'Robin. Now.'_

'_Yes…master.' _ But before he left, he pulled off the button on his belt and tossed it at Starfire. With that he turned and followed Slade.

Starfire hesitantly grabbed the device from the floor. Wasn't this the button to hurt Raven? No, Robin was lying again. This was…

Her hand curled into a fist and the device smashed in her hands.

"Slade."

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. I had a major writer's block then I figured it out then I didn't know what chapter's to put in where then confusion…(something I'm not really good with.) But anyway hopefully the next chapter will come sooner.

**So…on with the reviewers…**

**Madeline: Sorry, sorry! I'm trying! I'm trying!**

**Mollie Shadow: I have quizzes? Huh. Of course, Disney totally rocks and so does Teen Titans. However, I can't say Disney movies have been making them like they used to. I actually prefer animation over that new 3D stuff. I'll try to get my chapters out as soon as I can.**

**K.C. Raven: Aw, thanks. I try.**

**Infamous One: Yeah, the little tweaky things were pretty cool. And I have to say the Halloween suit is better than his traffic light suit (traffic light: clichéd I know, but it's true)**

**Bunnysquirrel: Really? Well, Happy belated B-day! Very belated…Groundhogs day huh? What was that groundhogs name? Fred? Or Pete? Or something like that. Mine's actually on the 1st but I had it done before and I didn't really want to change it. Lazy…**

**Paprika90: Yup, yup, yup. Slade like's to have all those small little things. Yes a movie but I don't think it's coming in theaters. So what? I'm still going to buy it anyway.**

**Hhgbh: Yes, I suppose Slade is a censored. but…well yeah, he's just like that. Sort of a side by side thing. Although Slade kinda abandoned him in the middle. I guess he's just too lazy, or getting too old. Yeah, and I guess he has to hear all of Raven's to since she has the same chip in her head too…**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Wait, no hypnotizing, or manipulation for the next chapter? Or is this all a plan? …..**

**Furubafun24: Yeah, I guess Cyborg could be called the smart one. Unfortunately they did jump to conclusions. Old habits die hard right? Thanks about the B-day. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Good work Robin."

"Good work? I had just attacked my friends, yeah definitely good work." Robin muttered. From the chip that was lodged in his head it didn't matter if Robin said it out loud or not.

"Yes, something I would consider very good," Slade answered ignoring his sarcasm, "Now, go feed your little Raven she looks hungry. Oh, and here take this." He threw a needle through the air and Robin caught it. It was filled with a dark blood-red liquid.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he spat.

"We don't want anymore…escape attempts."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I have better things to do. After all, it's her life that's in _your _hands."

Slade was right. Robin sulked over to her cell and for a moment, as he stood by the door, he felt uncontrolled anger. But it wasn't his, it was…Raven's.

"Raven?" he cautiously opened the door and took a step towards her.

"Robin," she said vehemently. Robin winced. It sounded as if she was using his name as if she was swearing. "I am almost glad I don't have my powers right now. Or else it would truly be the end of the world."

He guessed she didn't notice the black tendrils of energy emanating from her that were now covering the floor. "Raven? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I heard you, I know how you felt. You enjoyed tormenting them didn't you? You enjoyed watching them suffer. You enjoyed tormenting me!"

At her words a sharp pain smashed into his head and he slumped to the floor. Robin suddenly found it impossible to breath. His skull felt as if someone was smashing it with a hammer. But Raven wasn't coming anywhere near him. And then Robin understood. She was attacking him physically, with punches or kicks, she was attacking him with her mind. It was no longer the calm waves of comfort as it was before; it was now a burning rage of claws and talons.

Robin grabbed his head with his hands, "Raven stop!"

"_You lied to me! You made a promise and you broke it!"_

He shakily made his way over to Raven and grabbed her shoulders. "Raven!"

"Let go of me!" She desperately tried hitting him but he was too strong.

"Raven I never…"

"Chain her up."

Robin turned around and saw Slade standing at the doorway. Not a moment later two robots wrapped chains around Raven's arms and threw her against the wall.

"If you are too weak to do this then I will do it." Slade yanked the needle away from Robin and jammed it into Raven's neck. She yelled out in pain.

"Slade stop!"

"I have tried to be patient with you Robin," Slade sneered, "but now I have to be a little more forceful. I am not the one who is going to do all the dirty work. Punish her."

"What?"

"Oh, I heard your little argument. I can read your minds remember? Punish her for what she did to you."

Something took hold of him and Robin felt his legs move forward.

"You not the Robin I once knew. You've become just like Slade. No, you've _become_ Slade."

His hand, whether it was by his own free will or not, reached up and grabbed Raven's neck.

"That's it Robin. Show her your anger."

Robin never remembered holding his fist up to her. He never remembered reaching back to land a devastating blow.

Raven didn't pull away. She didn't close her eyes and recoil just waiting for the blow. She just watched him as if she expected him, no, as if she dared him to strike her to confirm her statement true.

"You promised," she whispered.

The word struck him hard and Robin instantly released his hand from her throat. "Raven…"

Pain erupted from Robin's mind and he was thrown backwards.

"Get up Robin, it's time to go," Slade nudged him with his foot.

"Raven…" Robin reached out a hand to her but she cut him off.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again," she said giving him a glare that would have sent Trigon hiding in a corner.

It had the same affect on him. Robin turned away with Slade behind him. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and stabbed a few times.

"She really packs a punch doesn't she?"

Robin slowly turned to him, "You felt it too?"

"Of course I did," he pointed to his head, "Remember? It's time for your next mission."

His next mission. He didn't care anymore. His heart was gone.

"Yes, master."

A/N: Ok, there are many things I hate in this world, but the thing I hate the most are those stupid writer's blocks! They should be shot! So now you are probably tired of me trying to keep you entertained with pointless one-shots. But no more of that, time for reviews…

**Sunset15: thanks, yay Jesus! Easter's coming up, who's goin Easter egg hunting! Anyone do lent? **

**Kissa123: Wow you up to read it? You're awesome. Sorry updating's a little slow but Mr. Writer's block came over…**

**Dredaline Frost: I know, I'm getting a lot of reviews about the Starfire, Robin he wouldn't betray her thing, and after I looked at it I thought that too, but it makes a good story doesn't it? Well, hopefully it does… **

**Infamous One: You've never heard of the traffic light suit?** **The first time I read it I laughed so hard. A little obsessive. Maybe a little understatement, but I suppose he's a good kid. **

**Asuka Sohryu Langley: Aye, you guys give me such hard names to type…Nah, just joking. No I couldn't bare to see Raven die. And Robin's suffering will end hopefully soon. Spanish? Awesome! I'm learning Spanish at school. It's only my first year, but I think I'm doing pretty good…of course, how would I know…**

**Raven1: A book? I couldn't do that. You guys would be waiting forever with my writer's blocks and stuff. Glad the story pulled you in, now you can join our review group thingie…**

**HauntedWhisper714: Oh, sorry, didn't mean to. I think being controlled by anyone would suck, especially Slade because he always makes things so confusing. Sorry for not updating, writer's block.**

1x1pEngUIn89: And still your name takes me forever to write. Just like Chica de Los Ojos Café, hers took me a long time too. But I finally got it and hopefully I'll get yours too by the end of this story. I saw a shirt that said 'One by One the Penguins Steal my Sanity' and I was like, "Hey I know that person." Of course the guy didn't even know what I was talking about. Awkward…

**K.C. Raven: Uh…Thanks? **

**Bunnysquirrel: Pete…I knew it. No rant today? Aw that's alright. I have enough of your rants to keep me goin for a while, don't worry. Toodles!**

**Pixiepuff101: Sorry for not updating sooner, you've probably given up on me by now. I haven't updated in a month…oops.**

**Hhgbh: Ah, the only easy name. I know, they probably would know about Slade and all that. Well they know now, which is good. Yes, Slade is very sneaky, maybe a little too sneaky for his own good. **


	11. Chapter 11

He had dreamt about last night. How could he not? He still heard her screaming when Slade forced that needle in her throat. He heard her even now, yelling curses and mentally attacking him with her mind. He had made a thin barrier against her to help with the pain but it only proved unsuccessful. Even with the drug, Raven's mind was much more powerful than his was and it easily swipe through his defenses as one would swipe a spider web away.

He got used to it though. He stopped trying and slowly let the numbness take over his brain until every movement, every memory, every thought was of her. The numbness slowly sunk down to his body making his steps as slow and heavy as his heart was. His only comfort was that Slade felt and heard a part of what was going on inside him.

"Wake up Apprentice. We have lots of work to do."

He grunted in response.

"Head to Death Valley. I will give you briefing on the way."

Death Valley. The hottest place known to man. Especially when you have almost 20 pounds in clothes and armor. But Robin didn't feel as much. He was doing what Slade told him so that he could just get home to get his next mission. By home, he meant that small cell with a torn blanket and a 'bed' that was about 3 times too small for him.

"_Go southeast. There you should find a small factory." _

Slade was right. It was almost invisible but there it was.

"Here's what I want you to steal…" 

It was handcuffs of the sort, almost like the ones when he had first met Starfire. In fact that's were they had gotten the invention but they had altered it. These were supposed to absorb energy, positive and negative. Robin could see why he wanted it. He guessed that Slade couldn't get a hold of his poison so he needed another way to subdue Raven.

"_Oh, and Robin…please try not to get caught again." _

Yeah, like he was paying attention to Slade. He was already in the laboratory. Lasers, easy. Guards, easy, now he was stuck. After crawling through the vents, he had reached to room. However, pressure sensors lay on the floor made it almost impossible to get the handcuffs without touching the floor.

Almost. He used his grappling hook and fired it across the room. Tying it to a pole found in the inside of the vent he slowly made his way across the cable. He was almost glad now for being in the circus, as he had no problem getting to the other side. The problem was that he would have to hang upside down to get his prize. But, even though he didn't notice it, he _had _been sweating profusely and hanging up side down would cause the sweat to drop on the sensors, which would trigger the alarm. So, he'd have to…

Pain erupted in his brain and fell off the cord, barely able to grab it inches before he fell.

"Traitor," Raven's voice hissed, "betrayer, deserter. I hope you die there Robin. I hope you die there and rot in the seven circles of hell!"

He swung back up on the wire and kept walking foreword trying to ignore her voice tormenting his brain.

"It'll be all your fault Robin. Slade's going to destroy your team all because you had to play the hero. For what Robin? To get all the glory? The honor? For what?"

Usually he ignored her threats. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe his mind couldn't handle it. But for one reason or another, he cracked.

"_I did for you Raven! I did it so you wouldn't have to go through when you father ruled! I've _been _to the seven circles of hell Raven! I've been there! And it was for you!"_

She was silent for a while. _"No Robin, you did that for yourself. You wanted to save the damsel in distress. You wanted to be known as Robin the Great. The one who stopped the end of the world. Well, you got your wish Robin, now go make your reputation to be the worst friend in the world. Not even a friend. The worst human. The worst _thing_." _

The words stung him almost as much as the mental attacks were. He was sick of it. He was sick of fighting for Slade, he was sick of acting like Slade, he was sick of the voice of his best friend torturing him with insults. It was like a mental torture chamber and he wouldn't handle it. So he did the only thing he could think of the get the voices out of his head. He slammed his head against the wall.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled as he slammed his head against the wall again. Blood began dripping from his head and onto the ground…

"Hey! You, put your hands up where we can see them!"

Robin slowly let go off the rope so that he was hanging from the cable with his legs.

"Get down from the rope," the man ordered.

Robin dropped from the cable and as he did he grabbed two knifes from his belt and threw them at the guards. Their gun's fell from their hands and they backed away.

"Call the Teen Titans!" One guard said turning on his radio.

"Wait, isn't that Rob-," the man was knocked out as Robin sent a blow to his face. The other guard tackled robin to the ground.

He flipped the man off of him and kicked him into the wall.

"Robin!"

He sighed. Not now…

"Starfire…"

He turned only to be blasted by a starbolt sending him to the ground. No sooner had that happened he got up. For some strange reason pain didn't affect him. The numbness of his mind had altered his body as well.

He grabbed the heavy handcuffs from behind him and charged at the Titans, swinging them at Cyborg, jumping over Beastboy and finally getting to Starfire.

"Robin, you don't have to do this," she pleaded with him.

"Yeah, Starfire. I do." With that he clamped the cuffs on her wrist and turned to fight Beastboy who had turned into an eagle and was diving down at him with his claws.

"Stop Robin. We know why you are fighting us!"

'_Lie.' _Slade's voice echoed in his brain, _'I know what you did, now lie about it.'_

What," he sneered at them, "just because I gave you a piece of metal? Slade _told _me to give that to you. I can't believe that you guys fell for it. Actually, Starfire, I _can _believe that you feel for it."

She snarled and tried to fire a starbolt at him. However, much to her dismay, the handcuffs absorbed her blast. So as a last resort she tried smashing the metal into Robin. But he was too quick. He easily grabbed her arms and pulled her into a lock.

'_Robin,' _Slade's voice drawled in his mind, _'you are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Why aren't you hitting her?' _

'_Unlike you Slade, I was taught never to hit a girl.'_

'_Girl?' _he laughed, _'she's not a girl, she's an alien.'_

Anger welled up inside him and he bombarded Slade with all the pain and force he could muster.

Slade flinched. Flinched. That's it. And it wasn't long before Slade's temper rose higher than Robin's.

'You're trying to attack me? You should learn this lesson Robin. Never fight a battle that you can't win.'

It felt as if a red-hot power drill was slowly going into his brain, setting fire and exploding anything it touched. With Starfire forgotten, he fell to his knees holding his head, shouting.

"Robin?"

"C'mon Star, we have to get these off of you." Cyborg took to work on her handcuffs as Robin writhed in pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Disappeared. Vanished, as if it had never been there.

'_Raven?' _Sure enough, she had created a field around his mind.

Slade growled in frustration. _'Get the handcuffs and go…now.' _

With a click the cuffs fell from Starfire's hands only to be taken by Robin. He pushed past a startled Cyborg and ran out the door.

"Get him!" Cyborg yelled.

But as Beastboy ran into the hallway to find him, he stopped. Robin was gone.

'Raven…' Robin called. She had to hear him, she was just in his mind, 'Thank you.' 

There was silence.

'_This doesn't change anything,' _she finally said, _I still hate you.' _

**Well, there it is…It took 1 ½ months but there it is. Now to all my faithful, loyal, wonderful reviewers who have put up with my lateness…**

**Zarola: Yes, a very easy name to write. Thank you. Yes, yes, it is fun to turn everyone against Robin. Serves him right.**

**Insanity 101: Aw, you guys don't have to review for every chapter, I don't want to make it a hassle. Especially when I take forever to update.**

**1x1pEngUIn89: Yeah, I'm starting to call the guy that wore that shirt Penguin now. Hehe.**

**Bunnyraven: Yeah, or when she turned 'breakfast into a battlefield.' Sorry I couldn't update sooner, lots of stuff happening, like finals and one of my friends went to the hospital…yeah. **

**Teraldanielle: Oops, sorry for the grammatical errors but…it's all my computer's fault. Nah, just kidding…thanks though.**

**HauntedWhisper714: Wait, do you hate me or Slade? Or do you hate because of Slade. Sorry about Degrassi but I've heard of it but never watched it. But I'll be excited anyway! Hope you get those projects all done.**

**Bunnysquirrel: Yeah, I was laughing when I wrote that. Phil, huh? Yeah, I knew it was something with a P but I don't know. I don't usually memorize gopher names…hehe. **

**You know, that theory is probably the best theory I've heard so far. Not to make fun of you Freds out there, but that would be the perfect explanation for why Slade would want to kidnap Robin and Raven, then plant mind chip thingies into their heads and listen to every thought and action that they do…its perfect.**

**Sanctuary…wow, I can't tell you how much I've heard that song in English and Japanese. My friend is a KH fan (it does come from Kingdom Hearts doesn't it?) and so she's kinda got me hooked on it. Too bad I couldn't play the game, I'm kinda short on a PS2…oh and the quote, easy. It's the villainous, traitor, Terra. (You know, it's never just Terra anymore. You always have to put some evil adjective before it. Like Villainous, evil…)**

**Sunset15: Sorry I've made you wait for so long. Yay Jesus! Oh I went to the Spirit West Coast last weekend at it was totally awesome!**

**Kissa123: Yeah…Sure…Starfire…Starfire will come to the rescue…**

**Chica de Los Ojos Café: Hey, that exactly how his heart feels. I should've used your description…Ah, sneaky one, just so you know, there might only be a few chapters left so, I'll try to make them good…**

**Infamous one: Wow, I didn't think anyone caught that…Very good. Chica De Los Ojos Café, there's your hint…**

**K.C. Raven: Ok, recap. Slade takes Raven. Robin gets mad. Becomes apprentice to save Raven. Chip is inserted by Slade. Robin gets more mad. Raven gets mad at Robin. Star gets mad at Robin. Robin gets mad at all of them. So Robin beats up his team and goes to save Raven who is still mad at him. So point of this story? Robin's just mad at everyone. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you still here Robin?" Slade asked, "I'm willing to let you go free." He motioned to the door. "You have no reason to be here, I can't threaten or blackmail you with anything. So why are you still here?"

"Because." He knew why. A long time ago, he had made a promise to his friend. A sacred vow that he would save her from this place. Well, he was going to keep that promise. Even if she hated him. Even if he…

No. He didn't. His mind was messing with him again. No, his heart was messing with him again…

"A promise," Slade laughed, "How childish. I would have expected better from you Robin." He shook his head. "Well, why don't you go feed you birdie."

"She's not mine," he said through clenched teeth.

Slade slid a tray at him. "But you wish she was."

She was no longer chained against the wall but was now sitting on the floor with the heavy metal handcuffs clamped tightly around her wrists.

"What do you want." She had released her attacks from his mind the day before and since then he had not gotten a word from her, so he was surprised when she was the first to speak.

"Raven…" He stopped. He couldn't risk it. Slade…

"Is asleep," she answered reading his thoughts, "his mind can't comprehend our words when it is in its resting state. But it's not like I would want to talk to you anyway."

"Raven, just listen to me."

"No Robin. You had your chance. You had a hundred chances. And you blew every single one of them."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please."

It was then she finally turned to him, her eyes a faint glowing red. "Don't you dare touch me."

But he wasn't about to let down. "Just listen," he pleaded.

"I said, don't touch me!" He barely dodged the large metal cuffs that were swung at him and pulled her into a standing position. "Let go!"

"Raven," he whispered. They couldn't make so much noise or else Slade would surely wake up.

But his quietness only made her angrier. "I don't want to listen to you! I thought we were friends…I thought…we could…I thought I…"

"Raven, it's ok. I'm not going to leave you."

"No! Get away from me!" she pushed against his chest in an attempt to get away, but the cuffs on her hands and his iron-like grip made it impossible.

"You lied to me again! I don't want anything to do with you! I ha-"

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was so much pent up emotion at one time that he couldn't take it, or some primal instinct that he couldn't control, but for one reason or another he had closed the gap between them an his lips met hers.

It was rough. The kiss. But it didn't feel forced. No, more like something he had held back for an eternity. Something they both had held back for an eternity. And it wasn't long before Raven felt herself kissing him back. Oh, how long she had waited for this. So long she had kept it a secret. So long she had kept it all hidden behind her mask. So long she had wondered…

But it all ended too soon. As quick as it had come, Robin pulled away and she was left still standing, her eyes closed as if to savor the moment. When she opened them, he looked as if he couldn't believe what he had done. As if he had done something so horrible, so…forbidden.

He took a deep breath as if to regain his composure, looked up and let out a small smile. "I'll get you out. I'm the fearless leader with the bad fashion sense, remember?"

Raven could only nod her head in response. Her body felt numb and she found it hard to breath properly.

The door closed behind him and she slumped back against the wall trying to regain all her thoughts and senses.

And that's when Slade came in.

**Hey everyone. Happy summer! I get to have more writing time yay! But this story is coming to it s end. Yes, good things can't last forever but no fear! I will be having another one after this. To all my faithful reviewers…**

**Infamous One: Yes, the ninja lives. I could never abandon a story. Yeah, its my job to make Slade a weenbag and man is it fun.**

**Crystaltear CT: Aw, thanks. Well, they somewhat made up which is good I suppose. Random, random is good…I'll try to update soon.**

**Insanity 101: Sorry for the complication. :) Oh and don't worry about the email thing. I've had plenty of problems with my own email. I'm just glad your back.**

**Sunset15: Thanks, I'll try to update soon but I'm going to Hawaii in a week but I'll try to update before then. Aloha! (Hello, goodbye…Hawaiian is so complicated.)**

**Then nika said: ……;)**

**Kissa123: No, no he won't kill himself, I couldn't bear writing that. I couldn't leave Robin so weak and defenseless, he's already so messed up already.**

**Creative spark: Yes, I suppose he does. **

**1x1pEngUIn89: Yup, yup, yup. I saw a penguin thing on discovery channel about pinstripe…penstripe…something stripe penguins. Dang they swim fast! Don't feel too sorry for Robin, things will get better soon.**

**Charmed night Skye: Thanks. Yeah there's some Raven POV in there. Hope you liked. Dang, they say great minds think alike and you just pretty much ruined the story for everyone. Nah just kidding, but I do think Chica de los ojos café would like that hint…haha. Don't tell her alright? Slade and Raven? Gross beyond gross. I'm agreeing with you there.**

**Isa Lumitus: Alright…cool.**

**Bunnysquirrel: Huh, that's funny, I'm listening to Passion right now. The Japanese version of Sanctuary I think is better but I have no idea what she's saying. Its fuuny to hear me try to sing to it. Yes evil villionous Terra…me and my friend had so many memories with her. **

**Fred Slade Wilson. What a good name. Really rolls off the tongue doesn't it? **

**Well, the quote is from KH. It was said a couple of times I think. First was in the beginning in the cave place the cloaked man said it. And I think at the end Ansem said it once or twice. Or Xemnus or Xenhort. Whatever he likes to call himself these days…**

**Zarola: You do, hope that cleared everything up. Yeah Robin likes to be mad at everyone.**

**K.C. Raven: Very poetic…hahaha. That's good. I try hard. **


	13. Chapter 13

"What did you think you were doing Raven?" Slade shook his head, "Look at the mess you've made."

"If you recall," Raven hissed, "It was him that kissed me. Not I that kissed him."

A nod was given to two robots and in a matter of seconds Raven found herself chained to the wall again. She hung with her arms tied uncomfortably above her head and her feet not even able to touch the floor.

"Oh but Raven, can't you tell? You _did _kiss him. A mistake you made. A mistake you both made…"

Raven felt the sharp sting of a hand clash against her cheek. The same hand gently turned her face to his. "Don't think you can defeat me Raven. This doesn't change anything." His eye under his mask widened in fury. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He roughly pushed her face higher but Raven refused to make eye contact. "I said look at me!" Raven briefly met his eye for a moment…before spitting in his face.

"I won't take orders from the likes of you," she said in a low voice.

Slade wiped his mask with his hand. "Funny," he murmured before slapping her with his saliva-watered hand.

Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. Slade would not be given the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Why do you do this to me Raven? I don't want to _hurt _you." At the word' hurt' he sent a devastating blow to her stomach forcing her to choke and gasp for breath.

Slade undid the chains holding her up and she fell limp to the ground panting.

"Why do you make it so _difficult_ Raven?" He pulled her up by her hair and shoved her into the wall. Unable to stand up, she fell into a sitting position with her knees up as if to somehow defend against Slade's ruthless attacks.

"Raven, get up." When she didn't respond he grabbed her by the neck and forced her up. "Even, now, even in so much pain, you still won't listen to me. I wouldn't want to make any more marks on that beautiful face of yours." He roughly brushed his hand against her cheek and she cringed, as if the mere touch of his glove burned her skin.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Slade found a knife pressed to his throat.

"Robin," Slade said, unfazed to his actions or the knife threatening to kill him, "I thought you'd never come."

A sharp elbow to the lung and Robin dropped the knife, where it was greedily taken up my Slade's hands. "I should just kill you now," he muttered looking closely at the knife as if testing its worth somehow. His fingers ran delicately along the edge as only Robin could look in horror at his enemy.

Without warning Slade threw the blade at Robin. He had no precaution as the knife came toward his heart. Only one thing ran through his mind.

Raven…

He braced for impact but it never came. When he finally dared to open his eyes he found the knife inches from his body, trapped in a black energy, which could only belong to…

"Impossible!" Before Slade could react the blade was hurled at him. He tried to move but Raven's magic was too quick. All her felt was a burning in his shoulder then…

Pain. Indescribable pain in his mind as Raven sent hundreds of powerful mental attacks and horrible memories upon him.

"My son…my wife…no! Stop! Make it stop!" He helplessly fell to his knees and shuddered in fear.

"Slade, get up." She punched his face and he fell to the ground. "C'mon Slade, answer me! " she sent a hard kick to his stomach and he rolled over. Raven grabbed another knife from Robin's belt and held the point to Slade's neck.

"How do you like it when everything you love is taken away from you?"

But Slade wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trapped in his thoughts trying desperately to escape the tormenting scene placed before him.

"Time to go where you belong. Don't worry; you'll be reunited with my father. Too bad he can't help you this time."

She pulled her hand back to make the final blow but another hand caught hers and held it in a firm grip. When she turned to him her eyes were red with fury, her sharp teeth bared in a greedy lust for death.

"Raven, you don't want to kill him."

"You may not want to Robin, but I am pretty sure I do."

Robin held tighter to her bruised and cut knuckles. "Please."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't…"

"I don't want you to be a murderer," he whispered softly.

A look of surprise and pain overwhelmed Raven's face as her eyes turned to their normal color and her wounds slowly started to affect her body. Her hand slowly relaxed and the knife clattered to the floor. "Robin."

"What Raven."

"I'm so…tired." And with that she closed her eyes and fell unconscious in Robin's arms.

"Me too Raven, me too."

**So, did you like? Told you I'd write it before I left. What is it 1:37 right now? Alright. Last chapter is next, hoped you like this one. To my faithful reviewers…**

**Kissa123: Aw, thanks. Yeah, the simplest things usually get the point across.**

**Dragonslayerraven: hope this was soon. Don't fall off your seat now, it hurts. Lol.**

**Dummy: Uh…no, no Slade's not planning to do anything. Creative…right. Hope this was better. Thanks for the concrit.**

**1x1pEngUIn89: no, that wouldn't be too fun at all. I don't think she had too much fun this chappie too. Hope this is quick enough for you., I'm going to be in Hawaii for 10 days and I'm leaving on Thursday. Aloha!**

**Serasvictoria666: Thanks. Too bad you couldn't get here earlier, we've had so many…interesting conversations in the previous chapters…**

**Insanity 101: No, Slade isn't going to do something bad. What are you talking about? ;) Like I said to dragonslayerraven, don't fall off your chair. Really, it hurts.**

**K.C. Raven: Happy? This chappie was for you K.C. Enough pain for you? No, your not scaring too many people. Ok maybe me a little bit… **

**CharmedNightSkye: Haha, you make me laugh Skye. Hope this was enough raven butt kicking Slade scene. Yeah, I was never a too good cliffhanger person, glad you liked. One more chappie to go!**

**Bunnysquirrel: Oh those were the good ole days. No me and my friend just scream at her mostly in aftershock and betrayal. Oh and we threw pillow as the tv. Huh, yeah we were pretty obsessed. Hey I don't expect you to rant on every review. It just makes me laugh sometimes. Here I'll review you story right now. Toodles.**

**Zarola: Lucky you. You get clouds. We are stuck with no clouds and no wind. It's stinkin hot out here! Yeah, sorry but this story has to end, sorry. I'll try to make more stories soon/ **

**Infamous one: hehe yeah. I don't know. Maybe you should write the directors, oh and tell them to continue the show as well. Well it kinda went the other way, **


	14. Chapter 14

The tower. They had made it home. Well, home for Raven. He was a vagabond now. An outcast among his people and his friends. And even if his team did forgive him…

No, they wouldn't. Not only had he worked for Slade but he had also hurt Raven. Attacked his friends mentally and physically. They would hate you, he kept telling himself, you'll have to start over, go to a new city. Who knows, maybe you could start over as a superhero in another town. Or maybe just go back to Batman.

He nimbly made his way to Raven's window, quietly breaking in and putting the unconscious Raven on her bed.

This was it. Slade was gone, they had finally done it. But Robin wasn't as relieved as he should've been. He would no longer celebrate with his friends. No more parties, no more games, no more Raven…

"I guess that means you're the leader now Raven," she was asleep but he knew she could hear him, "I want you to take care of them for me. Try not to get too annoyed of BB. His jokes and pranks may be stupid, but he means well. And Star, well, she's learned a lot," he could feel a lump well up in his throat and his eyes start to water under his mask, "Just make sure no boys get their hands on her. And Cy, besides his metal exterior he's the one of the best friends in the world. Tell him thanks. Don't worry, I'll visit you every once in a while. We just won't see each other as much." His hand gently stroked her cheek. "Bye Raven."

"Get away from her Robin." Robin suddenly turned to find Cyborg's sonic cannon inches from his face. "I don't know what your doing here or what you did to her but you're not getting away again."

"I'm not trying to steal anything. Slade is in jail. Raven should wake up in a few hours. And truthfully I think you should fix the security in the tower. It was almost too easy to get in." He gave a weak smile.

"I'm not falling for all that friend crap," Cyborg snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey. Cy!" Beastboy ran in, "Some new reporters say Slade is in-" he froze, his eyes darting to Raven then back to Robin, "What did you do to her!"

Before he could react, Robin found himself pinned beneath a large green tiger. "Beastboy wait," Robin said trying not to get bitten by the tiger's snapping jaws, "Raven's okay! I swear!"

"Just because you brought her back you think that you can just waltz in here and pretend everything is fine?" Beastboy changed back to a human and was now throwing punches at the helpless Robin.

Suddenly Beastboy's fists became encased with black magic and he was hurled off Robin, landing uncomfortably against the wall.

"R-Raven?"

Robin instinctively moved towards her to make sure she was all right but a blast of a sonic cannon near his head sent him frozen on the spot, not daring to take his eyes off Cyborg.

"Don't get near her Robin," he looked at Raven, "Are you ok?"

"Where's Slade?" she anxiously looked at her surroundings and finally realizing she was in her room, sighed in relief.

"He's in jail Raven. I sent a signal to the police after you fell unconscious."

Another sonic cannon barely missed his face and he ducked pulling his hands over his head.

"Don't talk to her," Cyborg commanded.

"Okay, okay. Just stop doing that."

"Cyborg," Raven walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Robin's not going to attack you. He was only doing what Slade was telling him to do to…to protect me."

"I still don't trust him. You know Robin, We're going to have to keep you in confinement in the tower."

He smiled. "I wouldn't expect any less."

So here he was, sitting in a white room located at the back of the tower with nothing to do except stare at the ceiling. It was almost like the room Slade had given him. Except this time he deserved it.

They had painfully taken out the chip Slade had put in his mind not caring about his well being or safety. Bur his and Raven's contacts remained, though she didn't say much. She spent most of her time meditating and recuperating after letting out her anger and nearly destroying Slade.

He knew that it would be hard. Starfire's trust would take a long time to rebuild, his talks with Cyborg would probably cease or disappear altogether, and Beastboy would stop making jokes around him…well that, may be a good thing.

The door to his cell opened but he kept his gaze to the ceiling. The Titans were given strict orders not to make any contact with him when they gave him his food.

"Robin?"

"Raven?" he sat up in bed, "What are you doing here? Cyborg…"

"Thinks I'm meditating," she finished, "But…I can't…Every time I close my eyes…"

Tears threatened to fall and A she took a few short breathes in a desperate attempt to gain control.

"Raven…it's alright. He's gone. He can't read our thoughts anymore."

"I know…but, I almost killed him Robin. I almost stabbed him. I could feel his pain, his memories and they haunt me. I can still feel him in my mind. I am so…so scared."

Tears fell from her eyes and she turned away.

"Raven…" He placed his hand on her cheek and moved her face to his, "He's not coming back."

She placed her hand over his, holding it there so she could feel his touch on her skin. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For hurting you. I never meant…I never hated you."

"I could never hate you Raven," he gently wiped the tears from her face and placed his forehead to hers.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"  
"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because," A small smile played on his lips, "You said you hated me, and wanted to show you otherwise."

She blushed realizing how close they were now but she didn't move. She wouldn't mind another kiss…

"Raven! What are you doing here?"

She flinched and wearily faced the door where an angry Cyborg was standing.

"I said you weren't allowed to come in here. Don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I remember everything he did for me." She gave him one last look before turning to face Cyborg's wrath and lecture.

"Wait! I need to ask something." He looked to Cyborg, silently asking for permission.

"Robin…" He shook his head in disapproval.

"Please."

Robin's pleading face seemed to change his mind. He sighed. "What is it?"

"Do you really think my uniform looks bad?"

A blush crept up on her cheeks and gave a small smile.

"Yes."

**Ta-da! I always hate goodbyes. Sniff. Well keep scrolling down for dedications. And of course, to all my faithful reviewers…**

**Infamous One: huh…I guess your right. Robin was always a hypocrite. Hehe. Yes I guess that doesn't do too good with Slade's self-esteem either. It's ok though. If having your two apprentices betray and one of them kill you, then get reincarnated by Trigon himself, then go to the seventh circle of hell and become alive again isn't enough to make you crazy, then having a demoness mess with your mind should be enough. **

**Insanity 101: Haha. Yeah one time in third grade I buckled my knees and fell out of my chair and couldn't get up. Everyone laughed at me. It was pretty funny though. Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to kill Slade. Actually I cant really bring myself to kill any character. They are all so precious. Well, maybe not Gizmo…or Control Freak.**

**Bunnysquirrel: Hehe, well actually, though I have to admit, it was very touching, it was kinda thattimeofmonth sorta thing. Yeah…just gotta love hormones…**

**Actually yeah I do throw pillows at the tv but I had to stop cause my dad got mad and said I was going to break it. But then he threw a pillow at the TV after I told him that Terra had betrayed them. (Yeah my dad watches TT too. I know, he's crazy) **

**Wow the 10 chapter point? I hadn't really noticed either I guess. I just keep on writing. Well your Part of that world has past that point and its good. Yeah, I write a lot of one shots too but they usually don't make it either…**

**Well, as for inspiration my inspiration comes from a lot of things. Um, lets see…sometimes I listen to a certain song on the radio or on my ipod and the idea just strikes me. Others from dreams. That's where Team Player and Wanna Kiss came from. (I've had to change them a little or else it would be really confusing and weird) Others come from life experiences like Hand to Hand except the guy that was grabbing my waist was like 1 year younger than me and looked really ugly. I swear I was going to elbow him in the face if he touched me again. Which I had a chance to when we were sparring. Hehe. And sometimes it comes from stories I read here. I don't copy them of course but you get the point. **

**Wow, I don't know any of your quotes though the 1st and 3rd one sounds pretty familiar. A movie perhaps?**

**Angelwolf6547: Wow, thanks. I love your reviews.**

**Dragonslayerraven: Good. Did you fall on carpet or hard floor. Carpets have those little pokey things that always stab my foot…**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Yeah I guess it was the 'climactic moment 'like my English teacher used to say. I was never really good at English. Actually I hate it. And here I am writing on fanfiction. A little ironic I suppose…**

**Dark Protector: Sorry Dark Protector but this ones ending. I'm starting a new one soon though. **

**K.C. Raven: Sorry KC but no pain in this one. Well, emotional pain maybe. No physical pain. Except Robin almost got his head blown off. Twice!**

**Krandtm'sgrl: Sorry sorry sorry! Didn't mean to have a cliffhanger! **

**1x1pEngUIn89: Yeah! Attack his weak pathetic mind! Oh wait, I'm the writer. I can have whatever I want…hehehe. **

**CrazyInsomaniac: Yeah, I think if I got chained up by him and he brutally attacked me, I'd want to kill him too. Well, its always hard when Star finds out. You don't want to get a Super powered alien princess with a nanny named galfor angry…**

**Yeah this is last chapter. Sorry it had to end so soon. **

**Zarola: Yeah I though of that after I reread it too. I like the piano in the song. Too bad I cant play it.**

**CharmedNightSkye: Thanks. Yeah Cy's pretty mad. But he's the 'big brother' after all. Sorry no butt kicking in this chapter. It's the end of the story so its emotional time. Yeah well who says that can't be good too? Hope you liked. Till later writings.**

**Moving Mountains: Whoa, I just read one of your stories like a few minutes ago. Yeah, Silence and Magical. Jeez you beat up Raven more than I did! Way to go! It was very sweet, good inspiration.**

**Serasvictoria666: Don't get too sad. I hate it when I make people sad. I'm glad you liked it. Hope to see you later! **

**Alrighty! Dedications! Here we go! (no order)**

**Infamous one: You witty humor always made me laugh in your reviews and a Boba Fett Love Letter has got to be the funniest thing in the world. Thanks for a good laugh.**

**Insanity 101: Ah, Dusty. The thing I remember is the hormone suppressor theory. I laughed so hard. Ha, your crazy ideas never cease to amaze me. **

**Bunnysquirrel: Where to start? Ah your rants, it must've taken forever to write all of them and now you got me doing them too. And you quotes, although half of them I didn't know where they were from. My favorite one was from LOST. "What are you going to do? Hit me with your Jesus stick?"**

**K.C. Raven: You are one crazy person. Keep working on that evil laugh. One day, when you rule the world, remember Kamakazi Ninja over here…**

**1x1pEngUIn89: One day I'll be able to write you name in under 5 minutes. Lol. Good luck on that shirt and don't lets those darn penguins get a hold of you.**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Good luck with your hypnotism. You're getting pretty good at it. Wait…is that good? Hehe. **

**Last but not least, thanks to DC Comics for letting me use their characters, All you reviewers that inspire me always, and of course, good ol' God Almighty up there, he's done a lot of stuff over the summer. Love you guys lots, write lots, review lots. Chow.**

**-KN **


End file.
